


Flicker

by TARDISTimeLord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Trespasser DLC, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTimeLord/pseuds/TARDISTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with the situation, and everytime Dorian notices, something Flickers and he loses it again.<br/>Until his name from the love of his absolute life pulls him out and brings him Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

Dorian Pavus walked his fingers along the stone balcony, turning his tan face towards the sun that was just beginning to appear between the lowest peaks in the mountain range. Hours like this were admittedly some of Dorian’s favorites. They were closely followed by the middle of the night and sunset. Dawn was at the top of his list. The light eventually crept up and lightened the sky, turning it into a pale blue, the same color as his Inquisitor’s eyes. The mornings were far more crisp here than in Minrathous, possibly because of the bitter cold air nipping at his bare skin. He didn’t mind, however. Inquisitors weren’t found in his homeland, they were in cold castles on the tops of mountains no one had ever bothered walking into until one unassuming man stumbled out of the most surprising place possible. Smiling, he felt warmth press into his naked back and dexterous fingers dance across his abdominal muscles. Neither of them wanted to break their silence as a beard gently rested on Dorian’s shoulder. The fingers that had been on the railing rose up to cover the ones resting on his sternum. A quiet hum seeped out of Dorian as he leaned back against the man. Soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck.

“Morn’.”

“Very eloquent this early in the morning, Amatus,” Dorian replied. “As eloquent as you are in every aspect of life.” There was a deep chuckle.

“Not nearly as eloquent as you or Josephine, but I’m better at talking than Cole, at least.” Dorian’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back farther against his love.

“Barely better than the spirit child sent to ruin us all.” He could almost physically hear the eye roll behind him and the angry eyebrow squint the man got whenever something even mildly offended him.  Dorian patted the hand sitting on his chest gently. “There, there. Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Amatus. Lest the rumors of my being the evil Magister ring true.” The Inquisitor’s second hand reached up and turned Dorian’s face away from the light of the sun and to him. Their lips met—

No, that’s not right. One hand now, not two.      

   

_Flicker_

 

Dorian’s shoulder scraped against the hewn stone as he was almost thrown against Skyhold’s wall. Well, at least what was left of Skyhold’s wall. Nails scraped down the arm that was free of his robes, leaving red, raised marks along the flesh. Adrenaline rushed through his Inquisitor’s system, fresh from the fight with Corypheus. Their kiss was all teeth, blood, need, and sheer relief that both of them were still alive. They made it. Dorian’s hand weaved into the short strands at the nape of the Inquisitor’s neck, tickling the skin there and leaving half-moon shaped marks. Their lips met again and again, and Dorian swore he tasted blood. His eyes opened for a moment to see Iron Bull behind them giving Dorian thumbs up before the Qunari move on. He rolled his eyes, focusing back on his Amatus. They broke for a moment, locking eyes and breathing heavy.

“You’re alive. You’re mine. Forever.” Dorian’s lips quirked.

“Now that the world isn’t immediately threatened? Of course I am.” The realization that he was going to return to Tevinter settled into his every bone. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, looking away before he could stop himself. The Inquisitor’s eyebrows knitted for a moment, and he turned the Tevinter’s face back towards his.

“What’s wrong? Dorian?”

 

_Flicker_

 

Dorian stood in the grand ballroom, looking out of the large doors and spotting a singular shadow leaning against the balustrade. Sympathy surged through Dorian, knowing what the man was facing with the country of Orlais. Pompous assholes, much like him. He strode out onto the balcony and exchanged words with the other man, convincing him to dance. Fingers interlaced with fingers and Dorian’s hand pressed into the small of the Inquisitor’s back, pushing the two men closer together. Their noses touched with familiarity that comes with intimacy and their lips brushed. Comfort, companionship, home; those were the words he associated with the man currently wrapped up in his arms.

“Dorian, I love you.”

Not admissions of love, not yet.

 

_Flicker_

 

Dorian stretched under the warm blankets, rolling over and snuggling up to the Inquisitor. His nose brushed against a naked shoulder, and his arm snaked across the chest and pulled him closer. Darkness had settled over the bedroom hours ago, leaving the rest of the room cold and impersonal. He rubbed his cheek on the fur, humming quietly and closing his eyes.

Not fur, cloth.

 

_Flicker_

 

Something was deeply wrong.

 

_Flicker_

 

Rage swelled in his heart of hearts as he looked at the damage Alexius had caused. Throwing both him and the Herald into the future without a regard to their past or their country. Anything for this ‘Wise One’ it seemed. His heart ached with sadness, too, as he watched the former Magister put in chains and two guards roughly handle him out of the room. Dorian’s gaze trailed to the Herald and he felt ever deeper sadness as he thought about how hard it must’ve been to watch Leliana and his friends die for him, specifically. Knowing that the other three would lay their lives on their line for this Herald with a mistake in his hand.

 

_Flicker_

 

Skyhold’s library was the absolute worst place to be on the planet. Well, almost. He counted Emprise du Lion along the same lines, but that’s just because of the damnable cold. However, angry smolders simmered in his chest as he reorganized book after book after book. There wasn’t any sort of organization in the room and it frustrated him out of his mind. It was like the people before the Inquisition just threw the books on the shelf and called it a good day. It was _not_ a good day in Dorian’s book! By sunset of the second day, Dorian had worked out a system of moving from bookshelf to bookshelf, but even that wasn’t good enough. History of Thedas, nonfiction, was right next to an entry devoted entirely to Tevinter nursery rhymes and tales, fiction. By the time he was dead--or returned to Tevinter away from this hell hole--Dorian was determined to finish the organization. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself as he had ever since he was a child. The mental exercises to ward against things like demons and temptations sprung to his mind as easy as writing, and his being suffused with calm.

 

_Flicker_

 

“Dorian!” Amatus’ voice pierced something before he fell back again.

 

_Flicker_

 

Pride suffused his system as he gazed down at the expanse of strong, muscular back. Valleys and mountains created by strong muscles so used to slaying demons. Now, it was slick with sweat as the Inquisitor stretched his torso up to grab onto the ornate headboard of his bed. He grunted with effort and pleasure as Dorian’s fingernails smarted the skin on his back to come and grab his hips.

“Lift your ass in the air higher, Amatus,” the Tevinter purred as he bit a shoulder blade gently. “Yes, like that, perfect.” There was another grunt and a quiet swear. Dorian’s laugh filled the air, for it was definitely the Inquisitor’s first time… receiving. He slid in smoothly again, the breath escaping his lungs and his eyes rolling back. “God, damn, you’re perfect.” The anchor flashed green for a moment as though mimicking its owner’s flash of feelings.

“Dorian, gods.” Pride turned into pleasure as he began to thrust.

 

_Flicker_

 

“Please, Dorian.” Anger laced his love’s voice and it fell on almost deaf ears, like Dorian sat at the bottom of Calenhad lake. He continued to hear the voice, as faint and watery as it was, and Dorian’s being began to fight for it. Consciousness returned to Dorian, and his eyes opened to an alien landscape he had laid his eyes on once before.

 

**_The Fade_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods I haven't written anything since 2012 except for Fanfictions in my own head. Help.


End file.
